A substrate (wafer) with semiconductor elements and a multiple-wiring-layer structure formed thereon is scribed and divided into respective product regions (chips). Around each of the product regions, scribe regions to be scribed are secured. Slightly inside the outer peripheral line of each product region, a moisture-resistant ring for preventing the intrusion of water into the product region from outside is formed. See JP 2010-238877 A and JP 2009-21528 A.
If the semiconductor wafer is cut in the scribe regions, cracks may occur from cut portions into the product regions as the case may be. If the cracks should reach product regions, the reliability of the products declines.